Mothers Fight
by MadQuinn13
Summary: Sandra and Meredith have a long discussion about Claire and the green eye monster shows up.


Sandra was downstairs with Meredith when they heard Claire upstairs, this was a normal occurrence ever since homecoming, Claire never slept all night she woke either screaming or crying from dreams of Sylar. Sandra didn't know how to make it better and she sure as hell knew Meredith didn't. Even as they raced to her room to try and comfort her first Sandra was the first to the door but Meredith was the first in the room. Sandra was livid as she saw her daughter cling to some trashy woman. Sandra left full of rage at Meredith, Noah better had warned Meredith about getting to close to **their **daughter.

Meredith came back downstairs a peaceful look her face as she leaned against the table. She never saw Claire sleep through a night before only when Nathan was there and that was rare.

_Nathan walked into the small hotel room where Meredith and Claire was. It was a one time event where the two were in New York, Nathan paid for the hotel room with cash as not to let his parents aware of the pair. He saw Meredith rocking a crying baby. Who was going mad. "Finally, take her I haven't slept in days she hasn't stopped crying." Meredith had bags under her eyes and looked like she was tired, well beyond tired. Nathan carefully took Claire in his arms and wrapped her up warm. He was going to walk with her outside and bring her back in once Meredith was asleep. _

_As soon as he held Claire close she stopped crying, she knew it was her Daddy, he was sure of it. He felt so amazing just holding her and looking into her green eyes. He smiled down at her and watched her blow spit bubbles like every baby does. _

_He went back inside and put her down and fell asleep next to the sleeping Meredith. _

After that night Meredith knew Claire wanted Nathan around. She tried to keep him in her life and not just financially. Two days later they left New York and twelve days later she lost her.

Sandra went back upstairs but not before checking on Claire who was fast asleep and tucked in. Sandra went to bed not before checking the fire extinguishers.

Meredith was standing in the doorway of Claire's room watching her sleep. She didn't want to let her out of her sight, not just because of the time she knew she owed Claire but she was worried about this girl. She faced a serial killer not once but twice, had to promise her uncle to shoot him, saw her father die, then watched her bio dad get shot on TV, yet she seemed fine, of course she never had a peaceful night sleep because everything you hide away when you're awake seem to gang up and attack you when you're asleep, Meredith knew that from experience.

She smiled softly before leaving the doorway and closing the door behind her, Claire's blood might say she's hers but Meredith if she raised Claire, not only would she be fluent in Spanish she'd have a record and maybe even a child. It was better for both of them to be apart. That didn't stop her from missing her or being so upset over the fact that she thought for 14 years that she was dead when she could be visiting her watching her grow up.

Sandra saw Meredith leave Claire's room.

"Downstairs, now." She knew that she was there to kept them safe but she already had a bad influence on Claire. Skipping school, lying and going out all weekend.

"Is there a problem Sandra?" Meredith had leaning against the table.

"Claire is **my **daughter. She is not yours despite what a blood test may say, she does not smoke, drink, skip school or lie to me until you came. She is a good girl and I will help her deal with any problems she has. Understand?" Sandra was ready to douse this slut with water.

"Sandra, I know where you're coming from but if you want to get technical your husband _kidnapped _Claire from me. She is the perfect example for Stockholm syndrome. I know her life is better here but-" Meredith's hand lit up in flames. "that does not mean I can't care for and comfort her. You don't even know anything about her life before she was nineteen months old. You have no idea she was three months early, or that she spent two months on oxygen and a feeding tube in the NICU until her lungs could grow. You didn't have her taken out of your arms right after she was born and told she might die any second." Meredith had her fists closed tightly, she knew if she opened them now the house would be up in smoke. "You have no idea how sick she was. You have no idea what I suffered through with Claire."

Sandra was at a loss of words. "If she questions answer them, but that's it. You're Claire died like you thought for 14 years ago, the one upstairs is mine." She knew it was harsh but she didn't care, Meredith took the money from Nathan for Claire and went off to Mexico, a fifteen year old just wanted answers and she had none. Claire told Sandra a few weeks after that she went to see her and how Nathan was her father and he didn't care only wrote a check.

"Fine." Meredith gave Sandra a death glare as she took a smoke out of her pocket and went outside.

Sandra turned off the lights and went back upstairs she checked on Claire, she kicked all sheets off again, she never had them on her a full night. She wondered if she always did that but she wasn't going to ask Meredith.

She checked on Lyle who was fast sleep half on the floor she shook her head lightly, it was amazing how Lyle slept through Claire's screaming.

**A/N I was completely surprised how Meredith and Sandra got along so well so I thought of a little fight they might have. **


End file.
